


Convenient Rain

by Frauhell



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Choking, Dom/sub, F/M, Fingerfucking, Games, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Riddles, Rough Sex, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frauhell/pseuds/Frauhell
Summary: Mary moved to Gotham looking for a better job opportunity, this city was not her fist though but the job paid well enough, back at home she didn't have closer friends so wasn't that hard to move on. Now, after two months since she moved she felt more lonely than ever.Mary meet Edward at a game event and ended in his apartment.





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work and english is not my first language, feel free to suggest and correct me. It was designed to be a one shot but get a bit longer. I hope just more 2 or 3 chapters.
> 
> _____________
> 
> This events take place after the Officer T Dougherty's 'incident' and before Mrs Kringle's 'incident'

Mary moved to Gotham looking for a better job opportunity, this city was not her fist though but the job paid well enough, back at home she didn't have closer friends so wasn't that hard to move on. Now, after two months, she felt more lonely than ever.  
In your way to job some days ago the girl saw a flyer about a board gaming encounter and she found that this will be a good opportunity to connect to people in this new place. 

 

The day has come and right after the job she go home and get prepared for the event, isn't a fancy occasion, but she feel pressured to make a good first impression for however she may met there. She was a tall brunet lady that wear a pair of big glasses, for this day she chose a dark red pleat skirt that began in the waist and goes just below the knees, a white shirt, simple but more formal and a doll like shoes, she put her long curly hair in bun and choose to use a more slight make up.  
The Meeting was in a small hotel hall, and getting out of the taxi she notice that the small place had already a few people inside, she was a shy person and felt bit scared, isn't easy for her to be in such unknown environment, and trying to get rid of this thoughts she raised her head and breath deep as she pass through the door "This isn't nothing important, I will relax and have a good time" she tell herself.  
Entering the hall she noticed about 30 people, they were on tables already playing, in the back she saw one person alone, a pale, tall and skinny man setting a chess game. Mary were happy to see that all other people had new games in the tables but this guy had chose something more classic, she love chess and are particularly good at it, what make her feel more confident, she walk towards the men and ask him

 

"Hi! Do you already have an opponent?" 

 

He answer with a sweet smile "Not yet. Do you join me?" 

 

She smile back and seat in front of him, the first thing she perceive  
was his scent, that was very pleasant, he had good taste she though.

 

"You can carry it everywhere you go, and it does not get heavy. What is it? " 

 

Staring at him the woman get a bit confused and said "My name?"

 

"Yes!" He reply with joy.

 

Finding funny that the man decide to start the conversation with a riddle, she laugh and trying to joining him she said

 

"When one does not know what it is, then it is something; but when one knows what it is, then it is nothing. what is it?"

 

Mary could see by the size of his smile that he was amused with the reply "A riddle." he said.

 

And she follow "My name is Mary by the way, nice to meet you" 

 

"I'm Edward"

 

The chess game began, between the turns a conversations was build up, Mary told him about coming to Gotham, her job, life and this kind of stuff and he told her about his job at the GCPD, that she find very interesting, and other things, he really like riddles and told some of them through the night. She was happy that things got better than expected, moreover Edward was a charming man and she couldn't stop noticing it, what lead to a hard time trying to focus on the game, deal with this cute, smart and shy man in front of her took a bit of attention. 

 

By the time the first match was finished four and a half hours has passed, it had already past midnight. After win as usual, even with the distractions, Mary check her watch

 

"Oh my, it's really late, I didn't see the time pass" The woman look through the window and a heavy rain has taken the streets, only Mary and Edward remain in the hotel hall.

 

"Wow, everyone has gone, the match really was absorbing" he said, 

 

She were a bit concerned about the rain and going home since her apartment was on the other side of the town and with this rain will be hard to get a taxi. Edward notice that she was not okay and ask

 

"hey, do you live far from here? This rain looks like will last the night, and I don't think you will get a taxi in this part of town at this time." 

 

she look at him and back to the window as getting up from the table 

 

"I live in the other side of the town, Probably going to wait a taxi or trying a bus, god, I really lost track of time."

 

He was putting the game back in his note case

 

"What is easy to get into, but hard to get out of?" 

 

she was starting to get used to the riddles, looking at him as he carefully set things to go she didn't know what he is up to with 

 

"Trouble" she said. 

 

"You live here for about 2 months, but I bet you know what this town is known for, I strongly recommend that you don't try your luck out there." and continue" I know is not proper, since we don't know each other, that I make this offer, but I live two blocks away from here, you can crash there and wait the rain goes off to go home." 

 

his eyes meet hers at the end of the sentence, and she stay startled don't knowing if she was flattered or scared. Edward was right, the dark and raining streets of Gotham didn't promises good things, but either going to a stranger's apartment, he said he work at GCPD that makes him sort of a cop she thought, also considering that she would be able to knock him out if it was needed. Both options were bad, but Mary chose him 

 

"Thanks, but I don't want to cause you any trouble" 

 

"Won't be a trouble at all, I didn't have work tomorr..err today, we can drink a hot coffee and play more if you want" 

 

The relieved lady nodded to him "Thank you, really" 

 

Both walk to the doors and neither have an umbrella so they run in the strong rain towards Edward's building.

 

\--------------------------------

 

As they enter the apartment she notice that was a big room with kitchen, bedroom and living room together and 3 doors, the one they come in to, one that seems like a closet and the last was the bathroom, Mary like the style, was quite simple. Both were completely soak, it was only two blocks but the rain was intense. Edward grab a dark green robe and a clean towel and handed to her

 

"The bathroom is there, if you stay in these clothes you will get sick, you can take a hot bath. I have nothing of yours size but this robe is quite large and will work until your cloths are dryer. I will make us some coffee"

 

She feel it was a bit too much, and that she was causing problems, but again he were right.

 

"Thanks Edward, sorry for bother"

 

" Please Mary, Is a pleasure to have you here"

 

Mary entered the bathroom, feel the hot water calm her down, Edward seems such a nice guy she start thinking, she knew him for about 5 hours now, and his scent, his innocent gaze were killing her inside, it's been awhile since the last time Mary have sex but she doesn't wanna ruin a possible friendship for it, and Edward seems to be better as a friend that as a one night stand. After dressed in the robe she realized that it was perfect, she was worried that somehow it won't be very descent but is actually the opposite there is nothing left to hide. Gathering the belongs she leave the bathroom back to the main room, the hair once in a bun is now loose. She noticed that Edward has changed his clothes and dry himself a bit, look at him make her flush a bit so she look down instead.

 

"Everything okay? The coffee is ready" he said pointing at the table with two mugs and a bottle.

she smiled a bit shy to him, and for her sorrow he notice it.

 

"give me your clothes I will try to dry them, I need a hot shower too, suit yourself, it won't take long" 

 

He grab the things and put aside in a basket with his own wet clothes, then he moves towards the bathroom. Mary sit in a chair and drink a bit of coffee she stood there looking around until he get back.

 

"I'm feeling way better now, how are it?" Edward ask leaving the bathroom, his hair were slicked back and his scent now were obscene for her. Out there the rain remain strong.

 

"I love it" she said drinking a bit more, her heart was pulsing hard and was difficult to hide, what Mary didn’t notice is that her face was a bit blushed.

 

He came sit by her side at the table and put coffee for himself "What can you catch but not throw?" He was looking a bit worried at her.

 

"A cold?" 

 

"yes, and I think you're getting one" He moves the chair towards her and touch her cheekbone with the back of his hand "you're a bit hot and your face is red I think you're feverish" and moved away

 

His approximation and the touch startled Mary that remains static, with eyes wide open at him

 

"I'm sorry!" he said realizing that she was a bit uncomfortable "This was inappropriate" looking down, as he did so, she felt a bit more arousal, he was cute with his lack of social skills, she was happy that for once isn't her that had less of it in a room.

 

"Please, it’s ok, I was not prepared for that, that's all" the woman give him a sincere smile in order to make him feel better. 

 

"I'm Never resting, never still. Moving silently from hill to hill. I do not walk, run or trot. All is cool where I'm not. what am I ?"

 

"A sunshine!" she reply with joy, that one Mary knew from her childhood

 

"there's in no one out there, but your smile brings it to this room" he smiled to the lady in front of him and sip his beverage.

 

She look down and smile feeling embarrassed, that was more than enough for Edward to perceive her interest, contrary to what Mary thought he wasn’t that innocent and were very observant. He give her a kiss in the cheek, and as he returned to the starting position Mary put her hands in his shoulders and kiss his mouth, just pressing the lips against his. Both break the kiss and look at each other's eyes, Edward get up setting his glasses and the mug on table, as so Mary right after, he put his arm around her waist slowly and kiss her passionately, that was too much for her, way more that was expected for this night, she moan softly against his lips and put her hands at the back of his head.

 

His hair still a bit wet, and feels really good run the fingers in it. His other hand caress her neck and shoulder slightly removing the dark green robe from it, he holds her head softly making her turn the face away from the exposed shoulder, Edward place soft kisses all way from her shoulder up to the neck and make her let out a gasp as he lick the back of her ear.

 

Mary hear a short, dark laugh right in her side. He likes to see she starting to break in his hands, It scared her a bit, but that's what make her like it even more. Suddenly he pulled back and said

 

" At night I’m a mountain, meadow at day. What am I?"

 

It should not be that hard, but Mary were simply not able to think now

 

" I don't know" she said

 

He opened a grim smile " The first one that you don't know, you really can't solve it or is just hard to think right now?"

 

The way he look at her now make she feel something down her thighs, remembering her that she was not wearing any pants, she press them together to stop the arousal to coming down the legs. 

 

" a bit of both" she give him a shy smile

 

"A bed"  
Pointing to his own he starts moving to it and Mary follow him. They stand at the edge of it facing each other, the back of Edward’s knees touch the wood and looking in his eyes she started moving her hands in the border of his pants. He kiss her once again now with his hands trying to undress the robe from her, moving into his clothes she touch his cock over his underwear and feel a spot of precum forming, he gasp at the touch. It was really good feel his hard cock, a bit bigger that she pictured, her mouth watered as she move her hand inside the underwear and start jerking him off.

Mary get on her knees helping him to get hid of his pants, he put one hand on her hair holding tight

She took his cock in her mouth feeling him push her head forward, she taste the precum and feel his pubic hairs in her face, she deepthroat him for a while and almost get choked by the pressure that Edward hold on her head, every time she look up he was facing her with a malicious smile, she was loving it, feeling a bit worried that the sweet man that she think he was are capable of doing this things.

Edward free her hair from the grip and helped her to stand up, he kiss her undressing the robe, then drew back. The woman stand in front of him completely naked now, he threw the robe away with his own shirt and stand naked as well, he remain looking at her out of her reach, she felt a bit embarrassed as he encircled her, he stand behind her and talk at her ear as leaning against her back

“I am rarely touched but often held, and if you are smart you'll use me well. What am I?”

Mary remain silent she was too excited to even try to answer something, Edward moved his hand to her neck and hold tightly

“Come on honey, you left home tonight to play games, wasn’t it? “

He was restraining her air a bit, and she was not sure if what he made her feel now has fear or arousal. How a man sweet like him are capable of that? She thought that maybe come to his house wasn’t that safe.

“ahhh..ahh tongue” she said with a moan

“Yes, and … ah” he stopped suddenly, he drew a step back and lowered his head as releasing her, she gets a bit confused, maybe he was in pain, she moved toward him to help and he lifted his head again given her a sweet smile, he start talking with a light voice looking at her eyes 

“Did I hurt you? It was too much?”

She look at him a bit confused, was he playing? If yes, he was good at it. Did he hurt himself somehow? Should her stop being concern with her safety?

“Oh.. no, is fine” She look down a bit ashamed “I like it”

 

Mary climbed the bed and look at the tall and delicious man standing there, laying in bed she smiled at him with her hands holding her breasts. Edward smiled with joy, climbed the bed quickly and start to kiss all her body. She was on fire as he licks her neck, shoulders belly and skip the breasts, she was aching in anticipation, her hands run over his back and hair and he was enjoying it more than he should. She heard he left a soft moan out before he stands up again, he move to the nightstand and take two pairs of handcuffs, Mary wasn’t sure if she wanted to give him these power over her, but everything he has done so far was leaving her so wet that she just didn’t complain.

He put on one in each wrist kissing them, and each other end attached to the headboard of the bed, the woman just stare at the Edward as he do it. 

 

“Don’t bother trying your restrains, this are real handcuffs” “ now we shall play properly” 

he smile showing his teeth and lowered his head to kiss her nipples, the pleasure that takes Mary’s body was overwhelming, she moan loudly as he licks her tummy slowly going down to her cunt, Edward moved his thumb and starts caressing her labia avoiding touch her clit, he pressed it almost into her to feel how wet she was. He licks and give small bites in her inner thighs as he bury his index finger slowly inside her wet and warm cunt.

 

The man pressed his thumb against her clit drawing circles as he bury a second finger in her, he move to kiss her mouth keeping his fingers slowly fucking her

“Do you enjoy this?” The question was rhetorical he knew how much she was enjoying all that

 

“ ahh, yes” she moan in response, she could smell his minty breath in her mouth, she try to kiss him back but he avoided.

 

“Some use it as a weapon, others as a shield, without it you would most likely die,  
with it you are weak, It is man-made dangerous thing What is it?”

“Please Edward I can’t do this right now” 

He start to fuck her harder making she moan louder and arch her body 

“Do you want me to keep fucking you?”

“ yes!” She almost scream 

He pinch her nipple with the other and whisper at her ear “so start thinking”

If this turn him on she doesn't bother in play along, but she can’t think straight with him fucking and stimulating her like that

“Can you please repeat?” 

He laughed and repeat “Some use it as a weapon, others as a shield, without it you would most likely die, with it you are weak, It is man-made dangerous thing What is it?” he stop moving and pressing his fingers giving her a chance to think.

 

This make her want more, she writhed her body trying to feel his hand again and said 

“I think it’s power”

 

“Well done” he praise her, and start moving his fingers again, and continued  
“I have power over you now, but as you've been a good girl I'll grant you a wish”

 

She look at him, and think about take her handcuffs off, but he was fucking her harder and harder and the only thought in her mind became his cock inside her

 

“ I want you to fuck me with your hard cock” 

 

His grim smile became even wider at the sound of her words, Edward bite her neck and bury his fingers even deeper one last time before pull them off and suck them looking to Mary’s eyes.

 

“I could swear you will ask me to take the handcuffs, but I’m so happy you didn’t”


	2. resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary's lack of care promises an unforgettable night
> 
> This chapter may contain triggers, if you have problems with death and rape I suggest you do not read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may contain triggers, if you have problems with death and rape I suggest you do not read.

Mary almost regret the decision, but the fire in her core was too strong, she still had reservations in her subconscious, not for the desires she and Edward had expressed, but for the speed with which a certain intimacy settled. He was a too nice guy to reveal himself like that in this short time, However, this fear makes her more excited.

 

Edward began to lick her clit slowly in counterpoint to his hand that gripped her hip with enough force to leave her bruised, Mary moan loudly as her orgasm began to build up.

 

"Edward, please... ahh... fuck me" She said between gasps 

 

He stands on his knees looking at her with eyes wide open and a sinister expression, Mary could see her pleasure dripping off his face, she was too wet. climbing her, he positioned the head of his cock in her clit to tease one more time, Edward kiss her making she taste herself before slowly get inside, her vision starts to get blurry and white as he touches her deep inside and with the same slow move take it all. She was in ecstasy, the rhythm made her want more and more, her body beginning to bend toward him, her eyes closed as she got lost in the sensation, the feeling of his warm mouth in her neck, shoulder and collarbone make her legs embrace his hips pushing him close, he let a moan comes out and bite her neck once more. Mary forces her arms to get free, she was desperate to dig her nails in his back, but all she accomplished was another laugh from Edward, he touch the side of her face Gently with the back of his hand before grabs it and ordered

"look at me"

The pace still slow, but now seems like he was holding himself back, his face inches for hers, a rough and longstanding kiss was placed before a soft smile take both of their faces.

The smile began to be part of Edward's physiognomy, she didn't even remember how he was without it.

 

"are you enjoying?" the question was rhetorical, and she gave him a soft moan in response.

he speed up the pace, stroking her hard each time, his eyes locked on hers as his hands on her hips pull closer. Mary could feel she was about to come, once again she try the restrains moaning in distress

"Ow sweetheart, i told you, you can't get off this" Edward said with a sweet and low voice. " let's play one last time, I begin and have no end... " he starts another riddle, his rhythm getting faster, his voice was soo low now that she barely heard the second part "... Eventually I will be the ending of all that has begun. What am I?"

She saw that he was almost cumming, and so was she, the riddle means little to her now and apparently Edward was no concern either. He place one of his hands in her neck restraining the air a bit, the other one remains in her hips holding tight.   
That was it, the final touch in her arousal to make the orgasm, she cum hard moaning between gasps, her walls clenching in his cock, the feeling starts to fade, and was too hard to breath, her eyes meet his again as she try to speak

" Is to tight, I can't breath"

He smiles to her pressing even harder, her eyes widened at the realization. 

Edward's orgasm was close, he press both hands harder on her, never loosing eye contact, he saw she trying to scream something, the noise of the handcuffs striking and her legs attempting to push him away, and he finally cum as she feel her life fade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a story I would like to read, I hope you have enjoyed it. Did I exaggerate in the dark tone?

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a feedback =D


End file.
